28 October 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-10-28 ; Comments *Regrettably, the only unedited portion of this 3 hour show is a 46 minute audio stretch from the early part of the show. However selected tracks, including the remaining session tracks, have now been made available. A little more of Peel's comments are available on file c *A hilarious moment ensues when JP desperately tries to get the CD containing the Cure track, which is only 10 seconds long, to play. Andy Kershaw is in the background, and comments, when only a couple of seconds play initially, I think that's all we need to hear of that. *He conducts a phone interview with David Gedge of the Wedding Present in which he chats about gigs David has recently been to, and the new session. Also Peel interviews later on in the programme, Glenn Scullion, drummer of the Bridewell Taxis, whose session is broadcast on this show along with the Wedding Present. *Peel replays a snippet of the beginning of Nirvana's Sliver after the song, as he likes the track when the guitar comes crashing down the lyrics and says it is a great record. *Peel plays three singles from the Sub Pop label in a row on the show. Sessions *Bridewell Taxis, one and only session. Recorded 1990-09-18. No known commercial release. *Wedding Present, #8. Recorded 1990-10-14. Available on Complete Peel Sessions (Sanctuary CMXBX1447). Tracklisting *Fall: And Therein... (LP - Extricate) Cog Sinister b''' *'File a '''cuts in *Public Enemy, 'Can't Do Nuttin' For Ya Man (Bass In Your Face 7 inch mix)' (Def Jam) : ''(JP: "There are many pleasures, actually, to be derived from working at Radio One over the weekend, because the building is by and large deserted most of the time. Occasionally, I take all of my clothes off and run naked, screaming obscenities, through the corridors: but more importantly, and more often too, I play records enormously loud. So loud, in fact, that this afternoon, I gave myself earache by listening to this next LP in particular.") *Surgery, 'L7 (LP-Nationwide)' (Amphetamine Reptile/Glitterhouse) ''' e *Merrill E. Moore, 'House Of Blue Lights (LP-Belly Full Of Blue Thunder)' (Ember) : (JP: "There must be some significance to this "L7" which I don't fully understand. It's probably something saucy, like a lubricant.") *Bridewell Taxis, 'Spirit' (Peel Session)'' c''' *Delkom: Superjack (Infusion One) (12") Delkom Club Control KOM 03 d''' *Cure: Hello I Love You (Slight Return) (v/a album - Rubaiyat: Elektra's 40th Anniversary) Elektra 'd ' *Bewitched, 'I Dunno What To Do (LP-Brain Eraser)' (No. 6) ''' e f *Khalifa Aould Eide & Dimi Mint Abba: Mauritania My Beloved Country (album - Moorish Music From Mauritania) World Circuit WCD 019 d''' : ''(Peel's phone interview with David Gedge) ''c''' *Wedding Present, 'Dalliance' (Peel Session) b''' : (JP: "I'm not just saying this because David Gedge is listening and he's bigger than me, but I think that's magnificent.") *African Head Charge: Orderliness, Godliness, Discipline And Dignity (album - Songs Of Praise) On-U Sound ON-U LP 50 ¤ '''b *Lonnie Mack, 'Wham (LP-The Wham Of That Memphis Man)' (Fraternity) *Nirvana: Sliver (7") Sub Pop SP 73 b f *'File a '''cuts out near beginning of above track *Fluke: Philly (7") Creation CRE 90 '''d' *Lucky Monkeys: All Aboard (We Call Our Cheetah Monkey) (12" - All Aboard) Lafayette LA 2427 d e *Les Cœurs Brisés: Jodie la Gabonnaise (LP - Les Cœurs Brisés) Jimmy's Production : (Peel's phone interview with Glenn Scullion, drummer of the Bridewell Taxis) '''End of on' '''c *Bridewell Taxis: Whole Damn Nation (session)' b c' *N.W.A.: 100 Miles And Runnin' (7") 4th & Broadway d''' *Boo Radleys: Aldous (12" - Kaleidoscope) Rough Trade '''f *Nightcaps: Wine Wine Wine (7") Vandan *Mighty Force: Dive (12") Earache d''' *Wedding Present: Blonde (session) b c''' : (JP: 'I'm seriously tempted to say this is the best stuff I've ever heard from the Wedding present, I think that's magnificent!') c''' *70 Gwen Party: 'This New Model England (LP-Devil Wrapped And Ginsung Buried)' (Snape) ''e'' : ''(JP: 'Sounds like the title of an Incredible String Band LP.') '''e'' *First Offence: 'Tell 'Em What U Like (12")' (Blip Music)' e' '' *Marys: The Day Roy Orbison Died (7") Blessed Marys Music '''d' *Roy Orbison: Wedding Day (LP - Orbisongs) Monument *Olivelawn: The Cats Meow (7" - Cat's Farm) Nemesis *Bridewell Taxis: Face in The Crowd (session)' b' *Ballou Canta & Soukouss-Stars: Sadia (LP - Ballou Canta & Soukouss-Stars) Saxone-Music *Levellers 5: 'Big Friday (7")' (Probe Plus) f''' *Wedding Present: Niagara (session) b c''' *High Authority: I'm The Man (12") Optimism d''' *Tad: Jack Pepsi (7") Sub Pop *Afghan Whigs: Hey Cuz (7" - Sister Brother) Sub Pop *Mark Arm: Masters Of War (7" - The Freewheelin' Mark Arm) Sub Pop *Bridewell Taxis: Aegis (session) b c''' *Paris: The Devil Made Me Do It (12") Tommy Boy TB 962 b''' *Wedding Present: Heather (session) ''' b c *Paris Angels: Give Me More...Scope (12" - Scope) Sheer Joy d''' Letters in '''bold are available on File below File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1990-10-28 (incomplete) *b) 1990-10-xx Peel Late Oct Early Nov 1990.mp3 *c) RF Sessions 12.mp3 *d) 1990-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE087 *e) best of peel vol 16 part 1 (with introductions) *f) C160 The Peel Tapes Vol.12 *g) 020A-B7470XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *a) 46:18 *b) 54:25 (this show from 01:12 to 43:56) (34 unique) *c) 1:23:11 (24:47-58:46) (dubbed out of order to group session tracks) *d) 1:36:35 (09:01-29:29) (38:30-55:23) (to 29:29, 47:27-51:31 additional) *e) 00:46:48 (to 28:40) (9:42 on additional) *f) 1:30:58 (27:19-45:55) (from 34:50 unique) *g) 2:59:50 ;Other *a) created from CB020 of 500 Box. Unlike some others in the 500 Box, this recording is in stereo throughout. *b) in good quality FM stereo. From Peel Late Oct Early Nov 1990 Created from tapes SB805 and SB806 of Weatherman22's Tapes. *d) Created from LE087 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1990 Lee Tape 87 *e) Best Of Peel Vol 16 *f) Many thanks to mr maudlin *g) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *a) Steve 500 *b) Mediafire *d) Mooo *e) Mooo Server *f) Mooo *g) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7470/1) Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes